Conspiracy in Death
Plot Summary With the precision of a surgeon, a serial killer preys on the most vulnerable souls of the world's city streets. The first victim: a Sidewalk Sleeper, found dead in New York City. No bruises, no signs of struggle. Just a laser-perfect, fist-sized hole where his heart had once been. Lieutenant Eve Dallas is assigned to investigate. But in the heat of a cat-and-mouse game with the killer, Dallas's job is suddenly on the line. Now her hands are tied. . .between a struggle for justice - and a fight for her career. . . ''--Penguin Group'' Map Please reference the Conspiracy in Death Map for locations or approximate locations of sites listed here. Timeline Approximate Story Start Date: January 12, 2059'''Page 3 states the book starts in the "icy dawn" of 2059. In Chapter Ten, Eve tells Nadine Furst that Snooks "was murdered some time during the early-morning hours of January twelfth." Case number 28913-H Day 1 Chapter 1 * Dallas and Peabody respond to a call from Homicide Lite to the Bowery where a sidewalk sleeper has died during the frigid January night. ** Peabody asks Eve about her night at a charity function with Roarke in a tux. After Eve tells her that she had to dance with Roarke 'a lot', Peabody warms herself with fantasies of the man. ** Eve resigns herself to her fatigue due to only three hours of sleep – lust had gotten the better of her. * Arriving at the crime scene, Eve finds the scene unsecured and dresses down the two officers. Officer Ellen Bowers is resentful and the rookie Troy Trueheart snaps to attention and assists Peabody in securing the scene while Bowers reports to Dallas and hopes she will be sickened by the murder. ** The victim is a sidewalker sleeper named Samuel Petrinsky ("Snooks") and his heart has been surgically removed. His crib is decorated with paper flowers he makes and sells for Illegals and brew. ** ME Morris arrives on scene and Dallas sends Bowers and Trueheart out to look for possible witnesses. ** Morris confirms that whomever took the heart is a master surgeon and that the heart would be used up and essentially worthless. ** When Bowers and Trueheart return, Bowers says there were no witnesses. Dallas sends her for coffee and allows Trueheart the chance to tell her that Gimp used to keep his crib next to Snooks and he may have information. Chapter 2 *Back at Central, Peabody runs Bowers and finds she has been moved around in the department. Peabody's take is that Bowers hates Eve and will cause trouble if she can. ** Eve interviews Gimp with Trueheart's help. He tells them about two people in long coats wearing masks who entered Snooks' crib. One carried a shiny black bag and the other carried a white bag that made 'sloshy' noises. They drove a big shiny black car. ** Eve asks Trueheart to stick it out in his current assignment until the case is closed. * Morris reports that Snooks had at most six months to live and that the surgeon was among the elite. He suggest she begin her search at the Drake Center. *Eve does a run on the Drake Center and finds that both Dr. Mira and Roarke are affiliated with it. She decides to go out in the field. **As Eve heads out, she tells Peabody to stay at Central and complete the runs. **Eve also instructs Peabody to get a hammer to destroy her "useless excuse for a data spitter" – Peabody agrees to contact maintenance to inform them of her Lieutenant's displeasure with her computer. *Eve's first stop is Roarke's office. **Roarke tells her that with medical advances and artificial organs, the value of a street organ is next to nothing. **Roarke also informs Eve that his R&D department supplies Drake with various medical equipment and artificial organs. **Roarke suggests Eve speak with the chief of staff at the Drake Center, Dr. Colin Cagney and tells her that she has met him previously. **As Eve turns to leave, Roarke tosses her an energy bar, "Your lunch, I imagine". Chapter 3 *At the Drake, Dallas interviews Dr. Cagney and manages to anger him when she asks for a list of all of the top surgeons in the city, starting with those who specialize in organ transplant. *In her office, Eve calls up the information Peabody left her. She finds that Snooks' real name was Samuel Michael Petrinsky. **Eve's computer begins to act up again and Commander Jack Whitney walks in to find her punching it. ** Whitney informs Dallas that Bowers has filed a complaint against her for use of abusive language, sloppy on scene work, misuse of her aide, and that Dallas threatened her with physical harm. He also tells Dallas that he knows it is bullshit, but that she needs to answer the complaint. He suggest Peabody do so, as she will have a cooler head. Whitney warns Dallas to take Bowers seriously, as she is a "champion filer" and a "problem child." **Eve informs Peabody of Bowers' complaint and is amused at Peabody's explosive reaction and Whitney's misjudgment of her. *At home, Eve decideds to vent her frustration on Summerset, only he isn't there. * Roarke helps her burn out her anger with sex. Chapter 4 * Galahad welcomes Eve, who is still sprawled on top of Roarke, by jumping onto her naked ass with his claws out. * Over dinner, Roarke gets Eve to tell him about Bowers and helps her to put it into perspective. **Roarke wheedles his way into Eve's case and they go to his private office to work. He brings up a list of possible suspects, top-flight surgeons, and Eve blasts him for interfering – again. **Roarke makes the data disappear and then makes Eve sit on his lap if she wants him to bring it back up. **Roarke suggests they attend the Drake's fundraiser and fashion show so that she can get a close look at her suspects. Leonardo is one of the featured fashion designers. Day 2 *After a morning in court, Eve is greeted by words of encouragement from her squad when she arrives at Central. **McNab offers to do a search on Bowers, but she declines. He leaves after harassing 'She-body'. **On her way to a consult with Mira, Dallas tags Feeney and asks him to do a run on like-crimes. *Mira offers Eve the dreaded tea and then alludes to the fact that she has tested Bowers, but won't elaborate. **Mira suggests that Eve may be dealing with a megalomaniac, a doctor with a god complex. **If this is not an isolated incident, Mira fears that Eve may be dealing with a mission, "cloaked under the veil for the greater good." Chapter 5 *Dallas and Peabody enter the 'Square' an area so bad that no city employee will enter without combat gear and stunners. **The two cops are wearing riot vests when they entered the tunnels heading to Gametown in search of a chemi-dealer named Ledo. **Eve has a flash back to the night she killed her father triggered by the flashing lights of Gametown. **Eve finds Ledo playing pool and breaks his cue on one of his opponents. When Ledo lunges for his pool cue, he catches Eve in the cheekbone with it. **The owner of Gametown, Carmine arrives and offers Dallas a privacy room to chat with Ledo. **Dallas interrogates Ledo and he describes a tall man who had asked him where Snooks kept his crib. It confirms that Snooks was target specific. Ledo can't give her a good description of the man. *Back at the crime scene, Peabody goes off to buy a soy dog and question the vendors. **Eve goes into the crib and imagines the murder in her head looking for leads. **Feeney tags Eve and tells her that he found a like-crime. He has McNab searching for more. Chapter 6 *In a conference room at Central, Feeney runs through the murder case of Erin Spindler. **She was a former LC who was a madame. Her kidneys were taken and her case is open and inactive. **Eve questions the inactive status of the case and discovers that the primary, Detective Rosswell, is out of the one-six-two, the same house as Bowers. *Roarke contacts Eve to tell her that he's in New L.A. and will be home late. She is preoccupied looking for her candy fix. She complains to him that someone stole her candy again and he tells her, "There's no trusting cops." In triumph, she pulls out a Gooybar that was hidden under a stack of yellow sheets. **Roarke sees her bruised cheek and she says she got it playing pool with the guys. He signs off telling her to stay out of pool halls. **Eve has a flashback to a hotel room in Chicago. *Eve dresses down Rosswell with Feeney and Peabody in attendance. **On Eve's orders, Peabody contacts Captain Desevres of the 162 to transfer the Spindler case to Dallas. **After dismissing Rosswell, Dallas says she is going to the Canal Street Clinic where Spindler got her health checks. **Feeney tags Dallas' communicator and informs her that McNab has found another victim, Jasper Mott, a chemi-head, had his heart taken in Chicago. *At the clinic, Dallas and Peabody wait in the office where there are paper flowers displayed. They meet Dr. Louise Dimatto. **Dr. Dimatto is saddened to hear that Snooks was killed. When Eve shows her the crime scene photos, she says, "I can hate what those hands did, Lieutenant, but I admire their ability." **Dimatto doesn't know Spindler, but she will have nurse Jan get the files for Dallas. Chapter 7 *McNab found another victim, sidewalk sleeper, Leclerk, in Paris who was missing a liver. His body had been mutilated by feral cats so that most of the physical evidence was destroyed. *Back at home, after a skirmish with Summerset, Eve heads upstairs to her office to get to work. **She hits on the Nordick Clinic in Chicago and Dr. Westley Friend who created artificial organs from a material called NewLife that the body would not reject. She discovers Dr. Friend is listed as deceased after self-terminating the previous fall. **Exhausted, Eve falls asleep in her office sleep chair and dreams of her father raping her in Chicago. **Roarke arrives home to find Eve having a nightmare. He wakes her and she tells him it was a new memory flash of life with her father in Chicago. **Roarke gives Eve a small stuffed cat that looks like Galahad. Day 3 *Eve wakes Roarke up with 'slow, easy' seduction. *Over breakfast, Roarke tells Eve about NewLife, the organ and limb replacement manufacturing company that he now owns. Chapter 8 *Lieutenant Don Webster from IAB is waiting in Dallas' office when she arrives. **Webster tells Eve that he asked for the assignment to interview her about Bowers' complaint because of their past friendship. **Webster tells Eve that Bowers has hated her since she was in the academy where Dallas excelled. *Despite translation problems, Eve tries to communicate with French Detective Marie DuBois about the Leclerk case. *Eve contacts CPSD to speak with Detective Wilson McRae about the Mott case. She discovers he retired three months prior and the officer currently assigned, Detective Kimiki, proves less than enthusiastic about cooperating. *Dallas visits Morris who tells her that the case records for Spindler have been wiped. Eve tells Morris that someone is screwing with them and to watch his ass. *Peabody has accessed data on McRae, but can't determine why he retired so abruptly. Dallas will use her own resources to dig deeper. *Dallas and Peabody take personal time to return to the Canal Street Clinic where Dallas asks Dr. Dimatto to be a medical expert consultant on the case. Dimatto agrees and will be at Dallas' home office at 8am. *Dallas contacts Nadine Furst and offers her a one on one. She drops enough hints about the case to pique Nadine's interest. *Back on the clock, Dallas interviews Mandy, an LC who worked for Spindler. **Mandy finally spills that Lida, another LC, found Spindler's body. **Mandy had seen two tall well-dressed men each carrying bags come out of the building. She can't be certain they were both men. Chapter 9 *Roarke and Eve attend the Drake Center's fundraiser where they run into Mavis Freestone who has already had three Tornadoes. She reports that Leonardo is backstage nervous enough to 'woof'. Eve guides her friend over to the food table. **Eve meets Dr. Tia Wo, who admits to an interest in murder mysteries until she understands she is considered a suspect. **Next on Eve's list is Dr. Michael Waverly, current president of the AMA. He's all charm until Eve informs him that she will arrange an appointment to interview him and then cuts him off. **Roarke introduces Eve to Dr. Hans Vanderhaven and his wife Fawn. Roarke distracts Fawn while Eve interrogates Hans. He claims it is a cult at work, as no doctor would be interested in damaged organs. Eve says that she never said that the organs were damaged. He excuses himself and his wife. **Eve wants to speak with Dr. Mira, but sees Dr. Cagney talking to her and realizes that he has upset Mira. **Eve runs into Dr. Dimatto and is surprised to see her there. Dr. Dimatto tells Eve that she is the niece of chief of staff at the Drake, Dr. Colin Cagney, one of Eve's suspects. **After the fashion show, Eve and Roarke have dinner with Mavis and Leonardo. Roarke promises Eve they'll stop for pizza on the way home. **Eve tracks Mira into the women's lounge and asks her what Cagney did to upset her. Mira admits that they were once lovers and that he had asked her to pass him information on the case or to resign from it. Day 4 Chapter 10 *Eve begins her day by doing a run on Dr. Dimatto. **Roarke comes in to give Eve the information she asked him to get on NewLife and Dr. Friend. He and Eve are kissing, framed by the window, behind which snow is falling, when Louise Dimatto steps in. **Peabody comes in and Dallas has her and Louise begin working on the case while she goes out to meet Nadine, who has contacted her requesting a one on one on the Petrinsky and Spindler cases. **As Eve is leaving, a disembodied voice from the foyer monitor, Roarke's, asks her if she is going out. He has a four-wheel drive vehicle sent around for her as the roads are treacherous. Roarke also insists she wear her cashmere coat and gloves that were Christmas gifts. *Eve contacts her commander to inform him that she will be speaking on the record to Nadine Furst. He tells her to keep it short. *After her on camera interview with Nadine, Eve continues working in her office uninterrupted and then heads for home. **There is a body laying in the middle of the road. Eve stops and gets out to check his condition. **She discovers too late that it is a droid sent to threaten her off the case. When she manages to get under its guard and takes it down, it self-destructs. **Eve is singed and bruised, her coat and gloves are ruined and the droid is charred pieces. She drives home where Roarke insists that Louise be allowed to treat her injuries. **Eve tells Roarke that she made someone nervous at the fundraiser. They sent the droid after her too soon after Nadine's broadcast for that to have been the trigger. Chapter 11 *Eve reviews Louise's notes from her research until Roarke comes in to distract her by suggesting they build a snowman. **Eve builds a snowman with bulging pecs, but Roarke builds a female snowperson with oversized tits that he claims will "lead your pumped-up slab of beef around by the nose". When Eve complains that the boobs are way out of proportion, Roarke states, "A boy needs his dreams, darling." Eve pitches a snowball at Roarke. **The two end up in an all out snowball fight that ends with them going in to warm up and make love. Day 5 *Eve and Roarke spend their Sunday in the holo-room on the island of Crete eating fat purple grapes and lazing in the sun while New York is buried under two feet of snow. Day 6 *Monday morning, Eve is called to another murder scene in the Bowery by Officer Bowers. **After Bowers repeatedly taunts Eve instead of letting her examine the crime scene, Eve relieves her of duty. **The victim is identified as Jilessa Brown. Her liver was taken. The incision is neat, but there was no attempt to stop the bleeding. **Dallas requests Morris to handle the case. **Trueheart tells Dallas that they called Jilessa 'Honey'. Dallas advises him to request a new trainer when he gets back to his squad. *At the Canal Street Clinic, they discover that Dr. Dimatto is out with the Medi-van and that Jilessa was a regular who had the mentality of an eight year old and cancer of the liver that was responding to treatment. *Dallas tags Feeney to ask him to run caduceus pins. One was left at the scene. **Feeney asks her if she's heard from McNab. He found another case in London, a funkie-junkie missing his kidneys. He says that McNab is on the way over and to send the pin back with him. *Commander Whitney contacts Dallas and orders her to his office. **Whitney asks Dallas if she could have handled the scene with Bowers differently. She gives him her record to let him decide for himself. **Whitney tells Dallas that Bowers had already filed another complaint stating that Dallas had contacted her at home on Saturday night and had threatened her. Dallas requests that her voice print be compared to Bowers' 'link log. **Whitney also tells her that the mayor was contacted by Senator Brian Waylan requesting that the case be reassigned. He tells her that East Washington is too interested in the case and that from now on it is a Code Five. Chapter 12 *Eve gets back to her office to find McNab and Peabody bickering like children. She orders them to the conference room. **Dallas orders McNab to pursue health clinics that may be involved in the murder. **Dallas tells Feeney to keep an eye on the outlets to determine if someone tries to replace their missing caduceus pin. **In trying to determine the connection between the three New York victims, Eve orders a run on Bowers, who may be tipping off the murderers to patients with damaged organs. *Back in her office, Dallas contacts Lieutenant Sawyer of the CPSD to get the information that Detective Kimiki never sent her. He agrees she'll have the records in one hour. *Dallas contacts Morris for an update. He tells her that it is the same hands that killed Jilessa, but that the rest was different. Jilessa would have lived for at least another ten years. *Webster enters Dallas' office to interview her about the most recent complaint by Bowers. He tells her that Bowers went to the media and that she should make her own statement. She can't, she's on a Code Five. He tells her, "Watch your excellent ass." *Dallas heads home at end of shift. *Bowers is met on her way to her apartment by a droid who kills her and then breaks her to pieces. Chapter 13 *Eve storms around Roarke's office venting to him as he finishes up his work. He goes to get wine and teases her about Webster until she confesses that they had gotten drunk and naked and bounced on each other one night. Roarke tells her that he is devastated and now she will have to do the same with him. Eve tells him that she's not drunk as he pulls her down the floor, but Roarke decides two out of three is sufficient. **Eve decides she needs to go to Chicago and Roarke states that he will be going with her. *Nadine contacts Roarke and tells him to turn on the screen to Channel 48. **Roarke and Eve watch Bowers' rant on screen. Eve decides to put her anger away and get back to work. Roarke decides to dig out all of the information available on Bowers. Day 7 *Eve must get through a crowd of reporters to get out of the gate to go to Central in the morning. *Eve is working in the conference room when Peabody comes in to tell her that Bowers has been found dead and that Baxter is primary. *Commander Whitney calls Eve to his office. She is distracted thinking of the case until she sees that Webster and Chief Tibble are present. **Chief Tibble informs Dallas that she is a suspect in the murder of Officer Bowers. **Commander Whitney informs Dallas that she is suspended from duty while the investigation is open and active. **Commander Whitney asks her to turn in her weapon and shield. **Eve leaves the commander's office in a stupor. Webster follows and tries to tell her that it will be all right. He tells her that Bowers had discs on her with years of data. She tells Webster to leave her alone, but he informs her that he has to follow her to make sure she only takes her personal belongings with her. He must also confiscate her communicator, master, and vehicle codes. **Back in the conference room, Dallas announces, "They took my badge." **Feeney goes after Webster, but Dallas tells him that he must take over the case and that Peabody has the schedule for the interviews. **After Dallas bolts from the room, Feeney orders Peabody to call Roarke and to make sure he is there when she arrives home. Chapter 14 * Roarke stands in the cold waiting for his wife. When he sees the Rapid Cab pull up, he thinks, 'They'd taken her vehicle. Bastards.' **Eve falls into Roarke's arms and says, "They took my badge" and begins to weep. **Roarke gives Eve a soother which she accepts without protest and puts her to bed. She states, "They made me nothing again." **Eve dreams of being a child in the wards and the doctors coming and hurting her with their carelessness. She dreams of graduating from the academy and getting her badge and then of Whitney asking for it back. **Roarke contacts Peabody, who tells him she is at the Drake with Feeney conducting the interviews Dallas had scheduled. She tells him what happened, that it's procedure. He asks for Baxter's full name and plans to get Eve all of the information he can. *Feeney interviews Dr. Waverly. He says that Larin Stevens is his alibi for Snooks' death, but he has no alibi for Spindler or Jilessa's deaths. **Peabody is driving Feeney crazy 'sirring' him to death. *Feeney interviews Dr. Wo who gives him a tour of the lab and introduces him to the chief research technician, Dr. Bradley Young. **Wo explains how they handle and process organs for research purposes. **Feeney asks for the information on organs brought in during the last six weeks. Young says that's confidential, but Wo authorizes the information be given to him. **Feeney asks Wo to bring in her caduceus pin to make sure that hers isn't the one found on scene. *Feeney attempts to interview Dr. Vanderhaven, but he is gone on a 'professional emergency'. *Roarke extracts information on the Bowers' case from Baxter's computer files. **According to Bowers discs, Dallas had seduced Feeney so that he would be her trainer. Bowers later speculates on Eve's affair with the commander so that she can be assigned important cases. *Dr. Mira visits. Roarke informs her that Eve is asleep. Mira tells him that Eve will stand up to this, but not alone. "What you have will save her. Just as it has saved you." **Mira tells Roarke to let Eve grieve and then to help her find her anger. **Roarke tells Mira he can give her all of the data on Bowers now. She tells him he is terrifying when he admits he will have no problem accessing her personal computer to transfer the files. Chapter 15 *When Eve wakes from her dreams, it is dark. Roarke is sitting there with her and tells her that her friends have stopped by or called. Mavis is still there, but Eve isn't up to seeing her. Roarke gives her the night to grieve. Day 8 *Roarke taunts Eve out of bed and calls Mavis in to sit with Eve and try to get her to eat. Eve just wants to be left alone, but Roarke tells her that she's not alone. **Mavis cajoles Eve into eating ice cream. *Eve spends the day sleeping, dreaming, and then goes out for a walk in the snow with no outer gear. Summerset scolds her for being wet and filthy and dripping on the floor and she apologizes. **Summerset calls Roarke and says, "She apologized to me. Something must be done." **Roarke meets Eve in the bedroom and scolds her and tells her to go take a hot shower. She does so obediently. **When Eve emerges, Roarke discusses her 'options'. One is to work for him; another is to have a child and become a professional mother. **Roarke puts away his sympathy and tells her, "They've only taken your symbols. If you need them, pull yourself together, stop whining, and get them back." *Eve goes to the gym and beats the combat droid to pieces, imagining it's Roarke. *Detective Baxter arrives to interview Eve. Roarke has him sent to his office. **Eve walks in just as Baxter goes flying from Roarke's punch. **Baxter goes along with Dallas' "You must've slipped". **Eve confronts Roarke about where he stands, his answer, "With you, Eve. Always." Eve thanks him for knowing what she needed and promises not to disappoint him or herself. Chapter 16 * Eve lets Baxter back in and he interviews her. She is very cooperative and tells him to look for the link between the case she was working and Bowers' murder. *Eve contacts Peabody and invites her to lunch and tells her she can bring dates if she wants. **Eve tells Roarke, "I'm going rogue and I'm taking you with me." **Peabody, Feeney, and McNab arrive. Feeney asks Dallas why she hasn't filed protest papers. She hadn't thought of it and Roarke says he was waiting for her to stop 'whining'. **Feeney tells Dallas that Nadine Furst has done a multipart feature of interviews of victims and survivors from cases Eve closed and that Jamie Lingstrom's was one of the strongest. **The team discusses the case and determine that Bowers was killed by a droid. Droids with self-destruct programs are only owned by the government, which brings East Washington into the case more strongly. **Eve suggests Feeney have Louise Dimatto look at the organ records he got from the Drake. Roarke suggests there may be more records and that he can help access them. Chapter 17 *Roarke and Eve go to Chicago to interview Wilson McRae on the Jasper Mott case and why he took early retirement. **Karen McRae is pregnant and due any day. They have a five-year old son, Will. A droid attacked McRae and then told him what would happen to his family. He received pictures of his wife and son at various places and one of the droid holding his son. He was forced to drop the case and retire. **Wilson McRae tells Eve that Senator Waylan started making noises when his case led to the Nordick Clinic. *Eve asks Roarke to drive her downtown to see if she can remember where she was when she was in Chicago as a child. **They stop at a hotel and go to a room on the third floor. Eve isn't sure it's the one she remembers, but she remembers her father raping her and wonders how her mother could have left her with him, especially after seeing Karen McRae's joy in carrying her child, her miracle. Chapter 18 *Back at home, Roarke begins to set up to search for records in his private office. **Eve contacts Feeney and tells him what she learned from McRae. He tells her that Tiffany's had an order for a caduceus pin charged to Dr. Tia Wo. He is going to pick up Peabody for some overtime. **Eve is frustrated at not being able to be on the case. She jumps Roarke for some rough sex. Roarke obliges her and she decides that sex "really works". **After discussing the case over dinner, Roarke attempts to break into Dr. Young's records at Drake. **Eve contacts Dimatto to ask her to check for communications between her clinic and the medical centers on her list. Louise tells Dallas that she is a civilian now. Eve asks Roarke for money to bribe Louise and he tells her to use her account that he set up for her when they married. Eve offers Louise a half million dollars to bring her clinic up to date. Louise agrees to get her the information. **Roarke gets past the blocks and into Young's records. Eve wants to discuss the account he set up for her. He tells her it was seeded with five million dollars. Then Roarke tells Eve they can either have a marital spat or discuss the murder investigation. **Roarke has enough information on Dr. Young to get him to roll over on the others. They decide to put it on disc and drop it in overnight mail so that Feeney will get it as an anonymous tip. Day 9 Chapter 19 *Eve arrives for testing. Mira insists on talking with her first. She tells her that she is consenting to a personality evaluation, violent tendency ratio, and a truth test. The tests consist of virtual reality simulations, chemical injections and brain scans. Mira makes it clear to Eve that she has the results of Bowers' tests on the disc she leaves on her desk. Eve pockets it when Mira leaves the office. **Eve insists on Level Three and Mira objects, Level One is recommended. Eve wants her badge back and is convinced she needs to pass Level Three for that to happen. **Eve must give Mira her wedding ring before the tests can begin. **After the medical exam, Eve is put through VR where they place her in several adrenaline pumping situations and then they have her in an alley as a little girl with a broken arm. Finally she confronts Bowers and a pipe in her hand. Eve repeatedly throws the pipe away. **The final phase has Eve on a bench and Mira injecting her with medications. After she is relaxed, Mira injects her with a drug that makes Eve feel as if hundreds of bugs are crawling under her skin. She tries to jerk away, but is restrained. She begs Mira not to restrain her. Mira levels out the dose and then asks Eve questions. When she asks Eve if she had ever taken a life other than to protect herself or others, Eve begins to speak like a child. Mira brings her back to the present and asks her about Bowers. **Roarke is pacing outside Testing waiting for Eve when Whitney walks in. **Mira brings Eve out and even with Mira's supporting arm, she is barely able to walk and is pale as death. Roarke is pissed, but Eve tells him she just wants to leave. **Mira tries to get Eve to stay so that she can monitor her vitals. Eve sees Whitney and stands at attention. He tells her to do what Mira asks, but Eve says she can go if she wants. Mira tells him she took Level Three and Whitney says that it wasn't necessary. "You took my badge, it was necessary." **Eve passes out as she and Roarke get to the garage. Chapter 20 *At home, Eve sleeps off the remaining effects of the drugs. When she awakes, Roarke forces a blocker down her throat and makes her get some chicken soup for dinner. She eats her bowl at the AutoChef and then grabs his and eats it too. *Peabody tags Eve to tell her that Louise is at the Drake, she was attacked that morning. Wo is also at the Drake, apparent attempted self-termination. Vanderhaven is still loose, but Young is in holding. **Cagney blames Eve for Louise's condition, but Waverly convinces him to leave the hospital. **Waverly informs them that Louise has head trauma, the surgery went well, but she is still unconscious. They lost Tia Wo. **Eve contacts Nadine to get her to use her contacts to get details about Dr. Wo's death. She also asks her to dig some dirt on Senatory Waylon from Illinois. **Peabody arrives and fills Eve in on what she and Feeney have been doing. She tells Eve that the Commander is busting his ass to get her reinstated and that Roswell is dirty. Feeney sicced Webster on him. Chapter 21 *Roarke and Eve go to the Canal Street Clinic to break in. **Eve finds a disc in Louise's office titled The Dallas Syndrome. **Peabody contacts Eve to tell her Louise is awake and asking for her. **Louise tells Dallas about the disc, Dallas assures her that she has it. Louise then tells Dallas that it was nurse Jan who attacked her. Feeney says he'll pick her up. **Dallas asks Feeney to have Cartright train Peabody if she doesn't get her badge back. *Back at home, Roarke begins to work on the unregistered. Dallas looks into Dr. Friend's death by barbiturates, the same as Wo. She reads Louise's disc that describes how Louise came to the conclusion that Jan was the one feeding information about patients to the Drake. *Feeney tags Eve and tells her that Jan is dead. He also tells her that Senator Waylon worked on the subcommittee that studied the use of droids in combat. Eve suggests that he tag Morris and for him to look at Wo's suicide as murder. *Eve realizes that it's all of the doctors and politicians are also involved. It goes back to Friend's discovery that made artificial organs a cheap and viable option. Others only want what god gave them. They want their own organs repaired. **Roarke gets into the files and finds the results for all of the cases. Only Jilessa's liver showed regeneration in the experiment. They will be able to keep people alive indefinitely and to select who lives, getting rid of the 'scum'. Chapter 22 * Eve is ready to head for bed when she realizes that they will go for Louise. They'll want her dead. **Roarke and Eve head for the Drake, Eve tags Feeney to let him know to get there fast. *At the Drake, Louise is missing and the uniform on guard duty is down. **Roarke and Eve go to the lab and split up to find Louise. Eve finds Waverly with an unconscious Louise on a gurney. **Waverly tells Eve all about his plans and how he is going to kill both Louise and Eve. **Cagney knows that there are unsanctioned experiments going on, but he isn't involved directly. **Roarke is slowed by a droid. Feeney and Peabody catch up to him, as he is trying to get through the door security to the room where Eve is. **Waverly has a syringe he plans to use to kill Eve. She attacks him and brings him down. Roarke gets through the door to see that Eve already has Waverly cowering on the ground. Day 10 *Eve ignores the link and rolls over. Roarke shakes her awake and tells her that Whitney wants her in his office. **Eve walks into Whitney's office with Roarke to find Tibble, Feeney, Webster and Peabody already there. Mira hurries in behind them. All reports clear Dallas. Tibble says that the suspension is lifted and that Eve will not be penalized in any way, the suspension will be expunged from her record. A statement will be made to the media. **Whitney holds out Eve's weapon and badge and she just stares at them before taking them back. **Eve makes plans with Roarke to fall apart later when they're alone. **Dallas tells Peabody, "Let's go kick some ass." Memorable Quotes Character List List of Main Characters Appearing in this Book * Eve Dallas * Roarke List of Secondary Characters Appearing in this Book * Ryan Feeney * Mavis Freestone * Nadine Furst * Leonardo * Ian McNab * Charlotte Mira * Delia Peabody * Lawrence Summerset * Jack Whitney List of Recurring Characters Appearing in this Book * David Baxter * Louise Dimatto * Galahad * Charles Monroe * Morris * Harrison Tibble * Troy Trueheart * Donald Webster List of Minor Characters Appearing in this Book * Ellen Bowers * Jilessa Brown * Colin Cagney * Carmine * Marie DuBois * Gimp * Jan * Detective Kimiki * Ledo * Karen McRae * Wilson McRae * Detective Rosswell * Lieutenant Sawyer * Hans Vanderhaven * Michael Waverly * Tia Wo * Bradley Young List of Peripheral Characters Appearing in this Book *Captain Desevres *Westley Friend *Leclerk *Lida *Lucille Mendez *Mandy *Jasper Mott *Samuel Michael Petrinsky (Snooks) *Erin Spindler *Larin Stevens *Fawn Vanderhaven *Brian Waylan *Carlotta Zemway YANNI *In Conspiracy In Death, Peabody said Louise was attacked at the clinic "early this morning";Conspiracy in Death (ISBN 978-425-16813-4), p. 328 later, Peabody said, "It happened between three and four this afternoon."Conspiracy in Death (ISBN 978-425-16813-4), p. 334 Trivia *Officer Troy Trueheart is introduced. *IAB Lieutenant Donald Webster is introduced. *Roarke gives Eve a stuffed cat that looks like Galahad. *Dr. Louise Dimatto is introduced. Other Covers Additional covers here Other Releases Footnotes Conspiracy in Death Category:The Novels